Manaka Mukaido
Manaka Mukaido (向井戸まなか) is the childhood friend of Hikari Sakishima who has been looked after by him since the two of them were young. Appearance Manaka has long straight auburn hair and big, round blue eyes. She has wing-like accents on her neck: feather-like ribbons hooked on the back of her ears. She has a petite and slender frame. Personality Manaka is a middle school girl who is indecisive and prone to crying. Her personality gradually changes as the story progresses. She learns to become more confident in herself and understand the people around her. Although she still can be oblivious to most things and situations that occur around her. History In her past, Manaka was always with Chisaki, Kaname, and Hikari so that they could protect her. When Manaka and Chisaki were kids, there was one time they got lost. They had gone to the outskirts of the village into the outer sea to look for coral. Unable to find home, the two were saved by Hikari. Plot On the morning of her first day at a new school, one which, unlike the old one, is above the water, Manaka is berated by Hikari for wearing the uniform of her new school rather than their old one. Manaka defends herself, believing that they need to fit in, but Hikari remains persistent until Chisaki intervenes. However, Manaka decides to return home and change while her friends go on. Changing, Manaka returns to the meeting spot only to be fished up by a net from a fishing trawler and brought to the surface, much to her surprise.Nagi no Asu Kara Anime: Episode 1 At school, introductions get off to a bad start as Hikari gets into an argument with other boys and attempts to get Manaka on his side, forcing Chisaki to intervene again. Angry, Manaka tells Hikari she's not speaking to him any more. Deciding to cover her uniform, Manaka is given Chisaki's P.E uniform. While they put it on, Chisaki comforts her and tells her Hikari does what he does to protect and look after. Agreeing, Manaka and Chisaki look out the locker room window and find Hikari on the running track racing the boy from the fishing boat, knocking him down. After school, Manaka waits at Narunami Shrine to get her spirit fire re-lit by Lord Uroko and waits for Hikari so he can help her. Visiting Lord Uroko, Manaka gets her fire re-lit and presents him with food made by her mother. Though happy when he compliments its smell, Manaka is horrified when he reveals he was complimenting her smell and asks if she is ovulated. Angry, Manaka throws the food in his face and runs away as he says he will curse her. Crying elsewhere, Manaka confides her fear in Hikari, believing that Lord Uroko will follow through on his words. The next morning, Manaka refuses to go to school and only upon being visited by Hikari does she reveal that Lord Uroko's curse turned her kneecap into a fish head. Insisting on not letting anyone by Hikari see, Manaka refuses to leave until Hikari ties up her knee to hide it. However, at school, the girls in Hikari's class, wanting to see her skin shine in the sun, take her aside. As she breaks free, the fish head makes an odd sound, embarrassing her and causing her to run away from school. As she runs through the forest, Manaka begins feeling weak due to being away from the water and collapses. Awakening in a bath tub, Manaka is shocked to see Tsumugu Kihara looking after her. Noticing her knee, Manaka asks him not to look, believing it grosses people out. Despite this, Tsumugu attempts to feed it, but is stopped before telling Manaka that she and the fish head are beautiful. That night, Manaka is taken by Tsumugu back to the water, where she spots Hikari searching for her. As Hikari attacks Tsumugu, Manaka breaks the two of them apart, telling Hikari that Tsumugu helped her. With the boys not fighting, Manaka and Hikari return to the sea. In the next morning, Manaka cursed was lifted but Manaka was disappointed despite that Tsumugu was adoring the fish that was on her kneecap. Manaka then attempts to go to Uroko to become cursed again by throwing food at Lord Uroko but failed. She pretends the fish is still on her knee and goes to school with the cloth around her knee, hoping to fool Tsumugu. Relationships Hikari Sakishima The two have been close friends along with Chisaki and Kaname. Hikari has always had a crush on Manaka ever since they were young. He gets jealous when Manaka hangs around Tsumugu, who Manaka likes. He decides to support Manaka's feelings for Tsumugu because all he wants to do is make her happy. She was suppose to tell something important to Hikari after the Ofunehiki but due to her inability to fall in love, she forgotten all about it. Hikari believes that she wanted to tell him that she wanted to asked Tsumugu out and not him because she rejected him when he said he loved her. But, Hikari cares more about Manaka being happy than her feelings for him. It is soon seen that she is in love with Hikari, but hid her feelings from anyone so that Chisaki wouldn't be upset. Just like what Manaka told Tsumugu about him being the sun, she tells him that Hikari is the sea. He was always there for her and will be forever. At the final scene the two walk on the beach. Hikari and Manaka watch the sea together, now certain of their feelings for each other. Tsumugu Kihara Manaka starts to have feelings for him in the beginning and gradually falls in love with him after getting to know him. Manaka tells Tsumugu that he is like the sun, something she thought was warm, however unable to reach. But, everybody believes that Manaka still has feelings for him and that his love for her will awaken her feelings. Chisaki Hiradaira Chisaki is childhood friends with Manaka. Even though the two are best friends, the two would have a fight once in a while, but in the end, they eventually make up. Sometimes it is difficult for Chisaki to be with Manaka because she likes Hikari but she is always there to protect her. Manaka is in love with Hikari, but she onlt kept it quiet for the sake of Chisaki not being sad. Kaname Isaki Kaname is childhood friends with Manaka along with Hikari and Chisaki. He helps Manaka when she is scared to hibernate. Miuna Shiotome Miuna thought that she wanted Manaka to wake up, but realizes that she doesn't because Hikari loves her. But after getting along with Manaka, she does everything she can so that Manaka can get her feelings back. When Manaka is around Miuna, she feels at ease. Miuna's ena is a result of Manaka giving her ena to her after she forgot all her memories of love so that she could protect Hikari because their feelings are very similar. Akira Shiotome After Manaka awaken after five years, Manaka always was playing with Akira. When he was at kindergarten, he wrote a letter to Manaka, saying I love you. But, Manaka rejected him because she didn't know what "love" was. She then thanks him for the letter and she realizes what love means. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Sea Humans